


you love her, you love her, you love her, and i can't seem to change that

by shxdes



Series: what was the purpose of this again cause idk [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crush, Lowercase, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, One-Sided Love, Poetry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, emotions are weird yknow, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxdes/pseuds/shxdes
Summary: i suppose i said it too latebut its not like i was going to get anywhere





	you love her, you love her, you love her, and i can't seem to change that

**Author's Note:**

> ive been listening to a lot of those one-sided love songs lately  
> haha and i just wow !!!   
> my heart sure does hurt !!!

with waters the pour down from the roof above  
and with gentle hums of soft melodies flow through the air,  
i think to myself: "am i for you? or are you for me?"

 

  
i already knew the answer to both of those silly questions  
as i am listing off words describing you and how i wish to announce this confession,  
yet it seems you think nothing more of me as a friend.

 

  
i just keep it to myself, since you have nothing yearning for me  
to leap in your arms and to smooch your lovely face.

 

  
today you asked me if i could help you try to win out some girl  
which you talked to me about quite a lot, actually, telling me "she's the one"  
i tried my hardest with a cracked heart and blades digging their ways through my chest  
to explain how you can tell your crush your own feelings for.

 

  
oh, how i wish to announce my love towards you! how i wish to say those words!  
and i did, knowing that you will already win her heart with your loveable, dorky looks.

 

  
you looked at me, stopping your words, and i thought you felt the same as me  
until you laughed, you weren't actually laughing, but i could tell you were.  
"very funny" you say, "that's why we're best friends"

 

  
yeah, best friends.

 

  
and nothing more but that.

 

  
silly me thinking i can tell you my emotions like an erupting volcano  
and besides why do you need my help if i don't know a thing about love?

 

  
it seems you know more than me  
considering we don't "click" like you and your crush.


End file.
